


She's A Bad A Mama Jama

by Artemis225



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Songfic, a tale told in many parts, after that I don't know what happened, at least the first part is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis225/pseuds/Artemis225
Summary: He took another drag as he watched the car closely, waiting for the person who drove the car to appear. Suddenly Bad Mama Jama came on over the radio, almost as if the DJ knew that she would step out.She’s a bad mama jamaJust as fine as she can beShe’s a bad mama jamaJust as fine as she can be





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly down on the Hawkins High School parking lot. Steve slowly rolled up, looking around so that he didn’t accidentally hit one of the many students that were milling about. It was still early enough that he knew he could have a quick cigarette before heading to class. He kept his radio on as he lit up the cigarette, glaring out beneath his glasses at everything that was before him. He looked at the sun, the sky, the clouds, the people, the trees with disdain. Because without Nancy it had all become, as she had liked to say the night that she officially broke his heart, bullshit.  

He took a long draw on his cigarette, letting the nicotine fill his system, calming him, but not releasing the sadness from his heart. As he released the smoke a black 1982 Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera pulled into the parking lot. Steve had never seen this car before, and he felt even more confused as he saw Lucas Sinclair step out of the passenger seat, smiling brightly and waving as he ran towards the middle school. He took another drag as he watched the car closely, waiting for the person who drove the car to appear. Suddenly Bad Mama Jama came on over the radio, almost as if the DJ knew that  _she_ would step out.

_She’s a bad mama jama_  
Just as fine as she can be  
She’s a bad mama jama  
Just as fine as she can be

 

The sunseemed to make her deep brown skin glow. Her long dark braided hair was held in a high ponytail, a red scarf wrapped around her head. She wore a white men’s button up, jeans, and a black leather jacket and white tennis shoes completed her look. Large jewelry also hung from her neck and wrists, the metal clacking so loud that he could hear it from where he stood.  Steve felt his mouth begin to hang open as he watched her come around to the other side of the car, opening up the back door to grab her bag and books.

_Her body measurements_  
Are perfect in every dimension  
She’s got a figure  
That’s sho ‘nuff payin’ attention  
She’s poetry in motion  
Beautiful sight to see  
I get so excited  
Viewing her anatomy

He was enthralled as he watched her move gracefully from the car towards the front doors of the school. He didn’t know who she was, where she came from or how she knew the Sinclair kid, but he did know that he wanted to get to know her. He took another deep hit of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and stomping it out. Following her and the rest of the students into the school.

It was a few minutes into his first period when she walked in and Steve could practically hear Bad Mama Jama playing again with every step she took.  

_She’s built (She’s built, she’s stacked)_  
Oh she’s stacked (All the curves that men like)  
Got all the curves men like  
She’s built (She’s built, she’s stacked)  
Oh she’s stacked (All the curves men like)  
Got all the curves that men like

 

“Students,” their English teacher said in a cheerful voice, “Please welcome Valerie King to the class. She’s also joining us all the way from San Francisco California.”

The girl he now knew as Valerie smiled brightly as she waved at everyone nervously. Her smile drew his eye to the long pale scar that went from over her eyebrow down to the center of her cheek. It didn’t detract from the warmth or beauty that emanated from her though. If anything, the mystery of the scar made him want to know her even more than before. His heart began to thump wildly against his chest when he realized there was an empty seat beside him. He also quickly realized that he had been staring at her and that there was no way she didn’t notice.

“Do you mind if I sit here,” she asked him, her voice as deep and warm as her brown eyes. All he could seem to do was swallow the lump in his throat and shake his head.

“I’m Steve,” he finally croaked out, wanting to keep her attention on him, even though he knew he must have sounded like a dumbass.

“Valerie,” she replied, sticking her hand out for him to shake, her eyes practically twinkling at him. He placed his cool hand in her warm one as she said, “But most of my friends call me Val.”

“Which one do I get to call you,” he asked, his voice lowering so as not to disturb the class, giving her a small smirk.

“I don’t know. Guess we’re just going to have to wait and see won’t we,” she whispered back before giving him a wink. She turned back towards the front, paying attention to the teacher. Steve turned towards the front as well, but he couldn’t focus as he felt his heart continue to thump hard against his chest and the tingle in his hand for the rest of the day.  

_She’s a bad mama jama_  
Just as fine as she can be  
She’s a bad mama jama  
Just as fine as she can be


	2. Chapter 2

The hallways were filled with the sounds of students’ chatter, sneakers squeaking against the linoleum, and the slam of lockers as they all milled around to their next classes. Val opened her new locker for the first time, taking a deep breath as her mind ran through the events of the morning. She didn’t know how to feel being in the middle of nowhere now. San Francisco was so full of life and color. People from all over, all meeting at the City by the Bay. She always felt so large there because, compared to other cities, San Francisco was actually quite small, but there was anonymity there as well. She could be a new person from one day to the next. But here, in Hawkins, life felt stagnant. She felt like everyone was staring at her, that everyone knew who she was. And they did. There was no way that her presence had gone unnoticed in the school. For one thing, she was the second new kid from California, and for the other, she could probably count on her hand the other black people in the school. The way she dressed and spoke was an anomaly for the small town. Anonymity didn’t exist here. The one saving grace to this place was being able to be with her family.

Val was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t notice Steve step up beside her until she closed her locker door. She was met with a smirk and warm brown eyes and she felt her heart melt a little. Steve Harrington was the first person to speak to her and she felt a small comfort from that fact. She had already heard about how he had been king of the school until very recently but had been able to remain a heartthrob amongst the female population.

“Hey there Harrington,” Val said to him, a warm smile brightening her face. Steve felt his heart skip a beat before taking a deep breath and calming himself.  _She’s just a normal girl, act smooth Harrington_ , Steve thought to himself as he waited for his breathing to get under control and his heart to stop feeling like it was gonna beat out of his chest whenever he looked at her.

“Have you made a decision about what I get to call you yet,” Steve asked, a smirk entering his features. Val smirked back, leaning against the lockers beside him.

“The jury is still out deliberating but I think they're going to come to a decision sooner rather than later,” Val replied, straightening when the first bell to get to class rang. Steve stood up as well, heading towards the same direction as her, wanting to be in her presence a little while longer.

“Well, while they make their decision would you want to sit with me and friends at lunch today,” he asked, a small nervous lilt the only sign that what he was feeling. Val was surprised but quickly smothered it with excitement at the opportunity to make new friends.

“Sure! I would like that a lot,” she replied, their steps slowing down as they reached her classroom.

“Awesome,” Steve told her, almost sounding shocked that she had agreed. He had begun to turn around to head to his own class when he paused and looked back at her, “Hey, quick question! How do you know the Sinclair kid? I saw him get out of your car this morning in the parking lot.”

“Oh! Lucas is my cousin. My dad is his mom’s brother. How do you know him? You don’t seem to be the babysitting type,” Val replied. She eyed him for a moment, taking a quick glance at his clothes and finally landing on his hair. Most definitely not a babysitter she had concluded by the end of her perusal.

“He’s best friends with my girl frie–,” he suddenly paused, a sad look coming over his features. Val tilted her head in concern but said nothing as he continued, “With a girl named Nancy’s brother. We used to hang out and I would see him when I was at her house.”

“Oh, well,” Val said, not really knowing what to say to bring back the light that had left his eyes at the mention of Nancy, “Thanks for walking me to class Harrington.”

“Of course, anytime,” Steve said then smiled widely as he paused, “I’ll see you at lunch Val.” The second bell rang and Steve ran off, giving a small wave to her. Valerie smiled softly at his words, the smile remaining on her face till lunch.

0~0~0~0

“Hey, Val! Over here,” Steve called to her as she stepped out of the lunch line. She waved back, careful to not drop her food as she eyed the table Steve sat at. It was mostly guys and the few girls that were there seemed to be sitting beside their boyfriends. 

“Hola Señor,” she said as she sat down beside him, nervousness trickling into her body as she became surrounded by people she didn’t know. They all stared at her like she had walked in from outer space but the looks disappeared as Steve made his introductions around the table. Soon some of the anonymity she was looking for earlier rolled in as the people at the table went back to their conversations.

“How is your first day so far,” Steve asked a genuine look of curiosity on his face. Val didn’t know who this guy was or why he had decided to choose her to get to know, but she was glad he had. He felt so solid as he sat beside her as if his presence grounded her in the floating dismay that she had become since she moved here.

“Better than I thought it would,” she replied, the want to be honest with him filling her. 

“I know, I tend to have that effect,” Steve told her, a smirk lifting his lips. Val scoffed softly at his words but both had noticed that she didn’t deny them.

“Hey Billy,” a boy named Tommy G had called to a guy from across the way, breaking the spell that had fallen over Val and Steve. Steve looked up, Val’s eyes following his to see who this Billy was. She had noticed immediately how the sight of the other boy had put Steve on edge. The one named Billy swaggered over with his small group of friends, giving a quick handshake to Tommy G and a few others. Billy then looked over the table and his eyes landed on Steve and Val. She saw the way the blonde’s eyes hardened at the sight of her as a maniacal smile gleamed across his face.

“Oh look it here,” Billy said loudly, drawing the attention of multiple tables in the cafeteria, “King Steve! Mucking it now are we,” Billy said, his eyes glancing to Valerie. The comment was subtle enough where most of the people did not understand his meaning, but Val understood. She felt the meaning of his words deep in her bones and she struggled to stay in her seat, her hands clenching and unclenching as she breathed deeply to control her anger. Steve also seemed to have caught on to his meaning and stood, his own hands clenching by his sides.

“And what is that supposed to mean,” Steve asked once he got closer to Billy, his voice low and full of promise for a fight.

“I think you know exactly what I mean,” Billy replied, his voice falling just as low as he stepped closer to the brunette. A hush fell over the area closest to them as they waited with anticipation for what was going to happen next. 

“Steve. It’s ok,” Val said, her voice soft, shocking Steve out of the bubble that had fallen over the two boys. But he didn’t move from his place in front of Billy, if anything, the reminder that she was there wanted him to make the other boy pay for his words even more. Noticing that the standoff wasn’t going to end anytime soon, Val placed a hand on Steve’s arm, urging him again to back off. Steve finally stepped back, showing to all that he was letting it go. Billy looked over at Valerie, a small look of disgust entering his features but it was gone so quickly that she was sure that no one else had noticed. 

Steve had turned around to sit back down, the threat of a fight gone leaving the rest of the student population to continue on with their lunches, but it still hung heavily in the air over the ones closest to the almost encounter. The moment Steve had turned around though his vision was filled with Nancy as she walked with Jonathan Byers from the lunch line. His heart clenched painfully at the sight, the want to cry suddenly filling him as he watched her gently features fill with a smile as she looked at Byers. He used to make her smile like that until it all went to bullshit.

“While I appreciate the gesture, Steve, I can fight my own battles,” Val said as she also turned around to confront her new friend. She paused when she saw the stricken look that had entered his normally cheerful and warm features as he looked over at girl with short, brown curly hair. Val could tell by the look on his face who it was.

“Is that Nancy,” she asked as she stood beside him, looking at him and the obvious subject of his thoughts.

“Yea,” he replied gruffly before spinning around to face Valerie. He felt as if seeing Valerie could chase the pain of what Nancy had said to him away, and he was right. Her eyes were a balm to his soul as they looked at him with concern. He didn’t know what he had done in his life to have her land in it, but he hoped with all of his heart that he’ll be able to get her stay.

“Do you want to work on the English homework tonight? My place,” he asked suddenly, the change in subject throwing Valerie off completely.

“Sure,” she replied, but her tone was anything but. She blinked widely at him, not quite sure what to do with the sudden change in his demeanor. She became even more dumbfounded when he smiled brightly at her. The bell to signal the end of lunch rang and Steve went to the table to get his stuff, the sight shocking her system.

“But wait a second! We need to talk about what just happened with that Billy dude,” she said, moving to gather her own stuff, her half-eaten lunch sadly going into the trash. Steve stepped over to her, his face and body close to hers and she felt as if all the oxygen had left the room. They just stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, warm brown meeting warm brown. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Steve practically whispered before dropping down to give a quick kiss on her cheek. Val took a deep breath as she watched him walk away, her hand lifting to the cheek that now tingled from his touch.

“Fuck,” Steve whispered to himself as he tried to walk away from her as calm and cool as possible, “You barely met the girl and you’re already kissing her cheek? Good going Harrington, she’s gonna think you’re a creep. Fuck!”

Valerie could feel the touch of his lips on her skin for the rest of the day, her hand straying to it throughout. Confusion and fear filled her though. She could tell that he cared deeply about this Nancy, so why was he paying all of this attention to her. She vowed to get answers tonight. She might lose a potential friend, but it’s better than having her heart broken. 


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean you’re going to hang out with Steve Harrington tonight,” Lucas asked as Val drove him home from school. She glanced down at her cousin before looking back out to the open road. It felt weird to just be able to drive. There was hardly any traffic lights and even the stop signs were few and far between. She did admit that was one plus to this town. She could just cruise and not be in stop and go traffic till the break of dawn.

“We’re working on English Homework. That’s completely different from ‘hanging out’,” Val replied, exasperated at her cousin. She didn’t know why she felt like she had to defend herself in the first place.

“Homework, hanging out, whatever you want to call it. It’s still weird that you’re doing it with Steve Harrington of all people,” Lucas replied. Val sighed, a wave of exhaustion hitting her.

“I don’t get why this is such a big deal! We have class together, we’re working on homework for that class because we sit next to each other and he’s the first person that tried to be my friend. What’s the problem here,” she asked him, her hands clenching and unclenching the wheel as she waited for his answer.

“Because he’s the most popular guy in this town. All the girls want him and all the guys want to be him. And he’s a grade A asshole. He bullied Jonathan Byers and had called Nancy Wheeler a slut when they had first gotten together. There was a huge fight between him and Jonathan at one point too,” Lucas told her. She took a deep breath as she absorbed his words. The image her little cousin painted didn’t match the boy she had met today, but she knew better than anyone that people aren’t always what they seemed.

“Is it not possible that he’s changed? Or haven’t you’ve done or said things that would make you seem like an asshole even though your closest friends and family know you’re not. People put on facade’s all the time to protect themselves,” Val asked him, her brow arching as she watched him digest her words. She always felt surprised when she looked at Lucas. In some ways, he’s grown up so much but then in others, he shows how much of a kid he still is.

“You’re right I guess,” he finally conceded, but his tone told her that he wasn’t happy about it, “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know,” Val said before placing an arm around his neck to bring his cheek close to her, “You know I love you kid.” She placed a big wet kiss on his cheek, laughing at the way he pretended to squirm away from her. She gave him another kiss before releasing him, laughing at the way he wiped the area she kissed.

“You’ll always be my knight in shining armor Lucas,” Val told him, her voice falling serious. Lucas looked over at her, his face becoming serious as well at her words.

“And you’ll always be my hero Val,” he replied. His words made her choke up a bit. They had always been close despite the distance, writing letters or calling whenever they could. Lately, they’ve fallen by the wayside and she was hoping that moving to the same town would help bring back that closeness that they had before.

“Alright, enough of this sappy shit,” Val exclaimed loudly before turning up the radio, singing obnoxiously along to Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go as it blasted from the speakers. Lucas laughed before joining in with her. Val felt her heart settle with happiness as she finished the drive to his house.

0~0~0~0~0

Steve paced his room with nervousness as he waited for Val to arrive. His mind was still reeling from what he had done earlier that day, kissing her cheek and leaving his address in her locker after asking her over. He was still in love with Nancy, at least he thought he was, but there was just something about Val. The way she talked, the way she walked; all of it intrigued him and made him want to get to know her more. He felt like he was barely touching the surface that was the vast ocean of who she was as a person. It was very different from how he felt about Nancy. He knew that Nancy also had many layers to her as well, but he felt like he just got her instantly whereas Val was definitely a mystery.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the doorbell rang. His parents weren’t home once again so he wasn’t worried about her meeting them but he still raced down to the front door, excited to see her. He swung the door open and looked at her, a wide smile on his face. She smiled back at him nervously, the scar on her cheek tightening. Seeing the scar again made him feel protective of her suddenly. He wanted to know who hurt her so that he could take revenge for her.

“There she is,” Steve said in a breath, enjoying the confused look that entered her face. Her nose gently scrunched up, her brow furrowed, and he had to bite down the urge to kiss both.

“Here I am,” she replied, “Why did you say it like that though?”

“Why did I say it like what,” Steve asked as he stepped to the side to let her enter through the door.

“Like I’m somebody special,” she told him as she looked around the home. She didn’t see the way his face fell at her words, how his heart broke for her. She didn’t think she was special, but he could tell having known her for a day that she was like no one else, that she was special.

“That’s because you are,” he told her softly, his words making her whirl around. They both stood there for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes. The energy began to crackle between them and Steve took a step forward, his fingers twitching with the want to touch her. He sucked in a breath when he saw her glance down at his lips, waiting, hoping for her to do it.

“Shall we get started on this homework,” Val asked loudly, trying to break the spell that had fallen over them.

“Oh, yea, sure. My room is this way,” he said, leading her through the main hall to the staircase. Val took a few deep calming breaths, still shaken from the moment before. Even though they had changed the subject the air was still heavy from the electricity that had pulsed between them a moment before.

“Where are your parents,” Val asked, curiously looking around, smiling softly at the family and childhood photos of Steve that graced the walls.

“They’re gone on some business trip or something,” Steve told her nonchalantly, shrugging lightly. Val could tell that his parents being gone was a common occurrence by his tone and said no more.

“Can I ask you something,” Val said as they entered his room, absorbing the sights around her. His bed had been barely made, the comforter simply tossed over his pillows to make it look more presentable. His large desk was filled to the brim with knick-knacks and school supplies, a few photos of him and Nancy and his friends gracing the wall. Beside his closet was two bookshelves, one filled with books and the other filled with cassettes, VHS and vinyl records with a fully equipped sound system and turntable closest to his bed.

“Shoot,” he said as he settled on his bed. Val instantly sat in the desk chair, feeling that it was the safest option for both of them.

“Why did you defend me today with that Billy guy? You barely know me.”

“Billy shouldn’t have said that about you, no matter how well I know you,” Steve replied earnestly and honestly, his genuine concern for her melting her heart once again.

“Alright, then why did you kiss my cheek,” she asked. She hadn’t meant to be so straightforward but the action from lunch had been following her all day and she needed to know, “You’re still very clearly hung up on Nancy, so I don’t get it.”

“I’m sorry if I was being too forward.I won’t do it again. We should get started on this homework,” Steve told her, his energy turning dark. His words tried to shut down the conversation, the mention of Nancy clearly upsetting him but Val wouldn’t let it go. He started to stand to grab the various materials they would need.

“You wanted to be friends right,” Val asked, scooting the chair closer to the bed. She placed her hand on his to stop him, the action forcing him to look at her. They both ignored the way their hearts began to beat hard against their chests as skin touched skin, electricity floating through them.

“Well, yea. You seem like a pretty cool person,” Steve said, sitting back down on the edge of his bed.

“To be honest it’s been a long time since I’ve had a friend,” she told him, vulnerability entering her features, their hands still clutching to one another, “I’m probably not very good at making them. Mostly because I say what I think and people can’t handle that.”

“I think I might be able to,” Steve said, smiling softly at her. Val smiled back, relieved that he was no longer upset with her. In one day he had become a lifeline for her, a rock, and she didn’t want to lose him so quickly.

“Alright, so amiga to amigo, go talk to her,” Val said to him, her words like a bomb to Steve’s system, “I can tell how much you care about her and I think you owe it to yourself to at least try to talk to her.”

It was silent for a moment as Steve absorbed her words. Val waited, watching as his features went through different emotions. He looked into her eyes and she saw such pain and sadness that her heart broke.

“I’m not good enough for her. I’ve always known that. I’ve done bad things. Hurt people,” Steve whispered. Val scooted even closer, reaching for both if his hands.

“People make mistakes, do things that they shouldn’t do. You saying those words though, tells me you’re not as bad of a person as you think you are,” Val told him, a warm smile lifting her lips. Steve nearly believed her words.

“I’ll talk to her,” he replied, finally releasing her hands. They both felt empty at the loss of contact, “Now, let’s get started on this homework.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Auntie! Is Lucas there? I wanted to see if he wanted to go see a movie,” Val asked over the phone. The Terminator had just come out and she could tell that Lucas would love it by the trailers.

“He’s actually out right now. At the junkyard, I think. You can go see if he wants to though,” her aunt replied, “And if you could also make sure that boy isn’t getting into any trouble, it would be a great help to me.”

“Haha, of course,” Val told her, smiling brightly at the wall. She could just imagine the trouble Lucas and his small group of friends would get into. Sitting around and playing Dungeons and Dragons was not very high on the danger list.

“I know Hawkins doesn’t compare to San Francisco but I’m glad you and your father are here,” her aunt said to her, her voice suddenly turning serious and vulnerable.

“Me too Auntie,” Val replied softly, her heart feeling awash with emotions.

0~0~0~0~0

“What the fuck are y’all doing,” Val asked as she walked into the junkyard to see Dustin, Lucas, Steve and a red-haired girl placing metal scraps on an old, broken down school bus.

“Valerie! The love of my life,” Dustin called, eliciting an eye roll from Lucas as the curly haired boy ran over to her, enveloping her in a warm hug. She made eye contact with Steve as the rest of the group walked over to her. She forced herself to keep her eyes on his, but couldn’t help her perusal of his form. She had to admit to herself that in the short time she had gotten to know him she had developed a small crush. She felt her heart began to beat hard as she looked him over. His jeans fit him perfectly and she could just imagine how his butt would look when he turned around. His hair was falling into his face and she just wanted to run his finger through it. She could tell that his hair would be thick and soft, and it was the perfect length to grip onto. Images from her imagination began to flood her mind of Steve kissing down her neck, slowly going lower and lower, her hand in his hair to put him right where she needed his mouth on her the most. She shook her head, banishing the thoughts from her head, now was definitely not the time. Steve smirked at her, his brown eyes piercing as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Dustin! My boo! How are you,” she asked the preteen that still held onto her, his arm around her waist. He was nearly as tall as she was and her heart became slightly saddened by the fact that her boys were growing up on her.

“I’m better now that you’re here,” he told her cheekily.

“You always know how to treat me right Dustin. That’s why you’re my favorite,” Val told him, sticking her tongue out at Lucas who had exclaimed in insult at her words.

“I thought I was your favorite,” Steve asked, his voice low and husky that it made her belly do a small flip. A small pout began to form on his lips that made her want to kiss him. She wanted to take a bite and make him groan in pleasure.

“What gave you that impression,” she asked instead, a single brow lifting with mock disinterest.

“Doll! You wound me,” Steve replied, a hand coming to his chest in playfulness.

“If you two are finished flirting,” Lucas said loudly, breaking the spell that had fallen over the two. Both teenagers looked at the three kids, blushes gracing both their cheeks and scoffing loudly at his words.

“Flirting? No one was flirting! And I most definitely would not flirt with him,” Val said defensively, her words stuttering lightly.

“Excuse me? I am a catch,” Steve told her, looking affronted at her words. Val had opened her mouth to reply when Lucas cut her off.

“It doesn’t matter,” he practically shouted, “Val, you need to go. It’s too dangerous for you here,” Lucas continued his voice soft and full of fear. Val could tell something major was happening and she immediately wanted to know what it was, because whatever it didn’t seem to be good.

“Why do I need to go? What are you guys up to,” Val asked, suspicion entering her.

“It’s complicated. Just trust me, ok,” Lucas replied, a dejected look coming over his face.

“Hell no, I’m not going. Who do you think I am leaving you shits here by yourselves,” Val said, her tone clearly brooking no argument.

“Val,” Lucas yelled, trying to convince her.

“Lucas,” Val said in the same tone before turning serious again, “What’s going on kid? You know you can tell me anything.”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Lucas sighed out, clearly exasperated with her but she didn’t care, his and the others safety were way more important.

She crossed her arms, widening her stance, physically showing she wasn’t going anywhere, “Try me.”

0~0~0~0~0~0

“This is absolutely insane,” Val sighed out, exhaustion hitting her from all sides. She slowly sat down on the floor on the bus, her brain still trying to wrap around all of the information she was just given. A different dimension with creatures that can kill you, and at the heart of it was the sweetest boy she had ever met Will Byers.

“I told you wouldn’t believe me,” Lucas cried out, clearly frustrated by everything.

“Hold up now cuz, me not believing you didn’t once leave my mouth,” Val told him, standing up again once she got some oxygen back into her body.

“Wait,” Lucas paused, staring at her with wide eyes, “What? Why?”

“Because one, I’m pretty sure Steve would not be hanging out with you with his too cool for school vibe. Two, I know you. I’ve seen you when you’re genuinely scared and I saw that look today. You can’t fake that kind of fear,” Val said, wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold. She didn’t fully know what her cousin had gotten himself into, but it was something to be feared. She didn’t know if she was strong enough to protect him, any of them. She sucked in a breath when she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist and looked over to see Steve’s chest. He held her tightly to his side and she felt grateful for feeling his solid presence beside her. He was her rock in this moment.

“Are you going to tell mom,” Lucas asked in a quiet voice, ignoring the way Steve held her.

“Hell no! Are you nuts? She would kill the both of us before those demi-dogs even got close to us,” Val exclaimed before scrubbing a hand down her face, “I’m gonna help your ass out I guess.”

“What? No,” Lucas began but Val placed a hand in front her effectively cutting his speech off.

“Not another word. I’m staying, that’s final. Besides, I couldn’t leave Max here to deal with you 3 on her own,” Val said, a small smile lifting her lips before reaching out and giving Lucas a long and warm hug. She felt him take a deep breath and relaxing into her embrace. She looked over at Steve and showed him the fear that was being held in her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you really believe us,” Steve asked they sat across from each other at the ladder that led to the top of the bus. Lucas and Max were up there, being a look out for Dart. She could tell that her cousin had started to develop feelings for Max but also noticed that Dustin was keeping primarily to himself when normally he would be talking her ear off. She wasn’t sure if they were connected but Steve’s earlier comment about pretending not to care led her to believe it was. She’s known Dustin for a while now and knew not to push him on something like this. She also knew that having Steve support him was going to get through to him a lot more than anything she could do. He needed that male influence in his life.

 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” she replied, looking him in the eyes, that he saw the truth. Looking at him seemed to set her heart a flutter but also calmed her as well. She felt like she was flying but still connected to the earth at the same time. She knew it was contradictory but either way she felt a peace in his presence that she hadn’t felt in a really long time.

 

“How did you get your scar,” Steve suddenly asked, his soft words breaking her trance. 

 

“I was 13, walking home from school one day,” she began, remembering that day acutely. Images of her in fear, the large man in front of her flashed in her mind. She took a deep breath to steady herself before she continued, “It was an empty street, a few passers-by but otherwise quiet when suddenly I felt this hand on my backpack dragging me into one of the alleyways that the City is full of. He was huge, at least he was to me, telling me to give him all of my money. My dumb ass refused, thinking I needed to save it for lunch the next few days. Then he pulled out a knife and wrapped a hand around my throat, pushing me up against a wall. I still refused and that’s when he sliced a thin line into my face.” She could remembering feeling the warm blood run down her face, but she didn’t scream in pain or cry until she got home. Her father freaking out and her mother trying to remain calm as she called 911. 

 

“Did they ever catch the guy,” Steve asked, his voice so soft she could barely hear him. That’s when she fully looked at him, saw the tears welling in his eyes. She could feel tears welling in her own eyes, because of both the painful memories and because of the empathy that Steve was showing to her now. 

 

“If they did they didn’t tell me. They ended putting me in boxing classes. My dad said that if I was gonna be dumb enough to fight a mugger I might as well do it right,” she told him, sighing out as she tried to get her emotions under control, a small smile on her face from the memory of her first classes. She gently brought a finger tip to the scar, feeling the gently ridge of the tissue that still occasionally gives her pain, “I know that it’s ugly. I’ve thought about covering it up with make up and I did for a while, but then I just decided to fuck it and let everyone see.”

 

“It’s not ugly,” Steve said, his hand grabbing onto hers, “You’re not ugly. You’re one of the most gorgeous girls I’ve ever seen.” Val smiled brightly at him, a blush coming to her cheeks. They fell silent again, but Steve never released her hand, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her skin.

 

“Did you talk to Nancy,” Val asked, curiosity getting the better of her. She waited with anticipation for his answer. She didn’t know how she would feel if he said that they were together again, but she decided to cross that bridge when she came to it.

 

“Nah,” he sighed, head head thumping against the wall behind him, “She had skipped town with Byers by the time I went to her place. It’s probably for the best to be honest.” Val could hear the heartbreak in his voice and she clutched onto his hand even tighter. They sat in silence as they waited for Dart to arrive.

 

0~0~0~0~0~0

 

“The fuck you mean you’re going out there,” Val nearly shouted as Steve lifted his bat, the metal nails sticking out in every direction as he tossed the lighter over to Dustin. 

 

“We need bait,” Steve told her as if it was the obvious thing in the world, “Human bait.”

 

“I don’t care! I need you to not die,” she cried out, her hands shaking slightly with fear. She had no clue what these demi-dogs looked like, but her imagination was not coming up with anything pretty.

 

“Valerie,” he said as he stepped closely and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. They were so close that their chests were nearly touching, and their lips were a breath away from one another, “I’ll be fine. Please, trust me.” It was silent as everyone waited for her reply. 

 

“Fuck me,” she said finally in exasperation. Steve smiled and winked at her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before a soft kiss on her cheek.

 

“Sure, but not right now, got a dimensional creature to take care off,” Steve said before running out of the bus, leaving them all to wait inside.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Val whispered, looking at Steve’s back as he left the safety of the bus. When she turned around all three kids were staring at her with wide eyes.

 

“Do you like Steve,” Dustin asked bluntly, a slight lisp on the S of Steve’s name. Val opened and closed her mouth multiple times, not knowing what to say.

 

“Now is not the time for this,” she finally said to them, reminding herself of her mother. She turned towards the window of the bus, looking through the thin line that was left open from the metal sheets they had placed up as a barricade.

 

“I think he likes you too,” Dustin whispered as he sat beside her, Max following to look out with her. She glanced over him but otherwise remained silent. These kids were becoming too smart for their own good. She looked around to find Lucas. When she didn’t see him she realized that he had gone back to the roof of the bus to be Steve’s eyes. They waited with held breath as Steve walked across the junkyard to where the pile of meat and gasoline lay. He swung the bat gently back and forth, whistling to get Dart’s attention. That’s when she saw it. It was the size of a great dane, maybe even larger. Black and slimy, its skin pulled tight over its muscles. She felt her breath hiccup, fear coursing through her. It didn’t have any eyes or nostrils or ears, but it did have a mouth. She saw it open it slightly, showing rows and rows of teeth before leading to the darkness that was it’s throat. Her breathing increased as she watched with wide eyes, her blood running cold, waiting for the attack. 

 

“10 o’clock,” she heard Lucas shout out to Steve. She looked over and saw another appear behind him a few yards away. Her heart pounded when she realized that Steve still hadn’t seen the other demi-dog. She ran to the door, opening it wide. 

 

“Steve,” she called out, running out of the bus. Steve turned around to look at her before finally seeing the other creature. She saw a metal pipe with a sharp jagged edge on the ground and picked it up as she ran over to him. 

 

“What are you doing,” Steve asked, sounding both angry and scared at the sight of her. She came up beside him, facing away from him to look at the other demi-dog that was approaching them, holding the pipe in front of her, ready to strike.

 

“I’m saving your dumb ass,” she told him harshly, taking a deep breath to prepare for the fight ahead. The demi-dog ran at her and struck at with the pipe, the jagged edge lodging into it’s skin. It gave a shriek of pain, the sound making Val’s hairs stand on end. She heard a loud thunk of Steve’s bat connecting to the other one. She could barely hear the sounds of the kids  shouting to them to get back to the bus, her blood rushing through her ears. She could hear the soft shrieks of more approaching. She had raised her pipe once again for an attack but Steve grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind him as he ran towards the bus. She glanced behind her and saw the creature open it’s mouth, slime dripping out the corners. Her heart hammered against her chest, tears welling in her eyes in fear but she didn’t scream, she just ran.

 

They barely jumped inside when the demi-dog crashed against the bus, the children screaming. The demi-dog had begun to enter and Steve beat it back, the creature shrieking as the nails entered it’s skin. Val pushed the kids to the back of the bus, the pipe firmly gripped in her hand. She waited with bated breath to see if the demi-dog will get him, ready to jump in at any moment. She released the breath when Steve was finally able to beat it back. Her fear returned tenfold when she heard max scream from behind her. She looked and saw a demi-dog coming in from the top of the bus. Steve and Val ran over, pushing the kids behind them, both their weapons raised. Then, suddenly, like smoke blown away by a breeze, it left. They could hear the other demi-dogs shriek as they ran away from the bus. Steve and Val looked at one another, breathing deeply as the preteens cheered behind them.

 

“We didn’t scare them off,” Val said matter-of-factly, looking over at Steve. She didn’t want to disturb the kids’ joy at not being eaten, but she knew that it wasn’t over. The preteens feel silent behind them, coming to the same realization.

 

“No, they were called somewhere. But where,” Steve asked, looking around to Dustin and Lucas for an answer.

 

“There’s only one place that I can think of them going,” Lucas began, glancing between Max and Dustin, “Hawkins lab.” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I had intended. But hopefully you enjoy it. Please let me know what y'all think!
> 
> I didn't proofread this really either so you're gonna find mistakes. Hope they're easy to ignore!

“Let’s head to Will’s place,” Lucas told everyone as they walked out of the makeshift stronghold, “Will and Mike are supposed to be there. They’ll know what’s going on.”

“While you guys do that I’m gonna head home and talk to my dad and your mom so that they don’t think we got kidnapped,” Val said as she walked to her car, metal pipe still in hand.

“Wait,” Steve called, halting her steps. She turned back around, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

“We were kind thinking you were gonna drive us there,” Steve told her. She smiled brightly, a glint in her eyes.

“I don’t know what gave you that impression,” she replied as she stepped back towards him.

“You’re gonna make us walk? That’s just cruel,” Steve replied, a small smirk lifting his own lips.

“It builds character,” she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Lucas, Dustin, and Max, much to the redhead's surprise, “Y’all be good for Steve. I’ll see you at the Byers house.” She turned to Steve and gave him a soft poke to the chest, “You better watch these kids Harrington, or you’re gonna have to deal with me.”

“Yes ma’am,” Steve told her, lifting both hands in surrender, but she knew he took her threat seriously, she could see it in his eyes. She nodded before turning around to finish her walk to her car. It wasn’t till she sat down that she realized how bad her hands had been shaking. She took a deep breath, her eyes falling shut as she tried to get her heart to beat at a normal rate. Fear was still coursing through her veins, adrenaline finally wearing off, tears welling in her eyes. She still had no clue what she and her cousin had gotten in the middle of, but it was more dangerous than she wanted. As she started her car the tears finally fell and she couldn’t help but hope there were some adults that knew what was going on because she was out of her depth.

Steve and the kids watched as she drove away. Steve didn’t realize that he had lifted his hand to touch the cheek her lips had touched. Butterflies filled his stomach. It was different yet the same as when he first started liking Nancy. He got the same rush and excitement in his heart but everything felt deeper. There was no anger this time though, no Jonathan Byers to compete with. He felt like he was falling and he knew that she would catch him. He felt safe with her, and he hasn’t felt like that in a long time. Breaking himself of his thoughts he turned around to the glares of Lucas and Dustin, their arms crossing their chests, stances wide.

“What are your intentions with my cousin,” Lucas asked first, making Steve splutter slightly.

“I don’t have any intentions with your cousin. We’ve just become fast friends is all,” Steve told them before stepping past them and heading out of the junkyard.  
“I haven’t seen you look this dopey since Nancy. I can tell you like her. Like, like like, her. Which is understandable, Val has an uncanny way of making you feel special,” Dustin said as they followed behind the older teen. Steve scoffed but otherwise remained silent. Dustin was right though. He felt special when he was around her. He basked in the warmth that she seemed to give so freely.

“Now is not the time to be talking about this,” was all Steve said as they walked into the forest surrounding them.

~0~0~0~

Val took deep breaths as she drove into the Byers’s driveway. She could feel a dark shadow over the house, it was oppressive and stifling, like there were thousands of eyes watching her. Once she parked she grabbed her metal pipe from the back seat and made her way to the front door.

She knocked and waited, feeling a light chill from the breeze. After another moment she knocked and rang the bell, nervousness beginning to fill her belly. If no one was home that meant Lucas and the others still weren’t there and they definitely should have been there by now. Not to mention the large truck with Hawkins Police across the side and the Ford Pinto a little in front of it. There was definitely people in the house, but they were hesitating to answer, which made her even more nervous.

“Uh, it’s Valerie? Lucas’s cousin? Is anyone there,” she called hesitantly through the door. It swung open a moment later, a tall man in blue scrubs and black coat greeting her. He had a thick beard and glared down at her.

“Hey Valerie, Lucas is here, but I think it’s best you head on home,” he told her, trying to sound comforting but failing miserably.

“Do you really think I’m going to leave my cousin to fight off those creatures? I’m not an adult but I’m damn sure not leaving my cousin alone with y’all so you can either let me in or I can sneak in through the back, up to you,” Val told him, looking him straight in the eye as she spoke. She could see the turmoil in his eyes at the prospect of another person being added to whatever dangerous things were occuring that they all seemed to have landed in the middle of.

“Alright kid, come on,” he finally told her, stepping aside. He followed slightly behind as they walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

“I’m Jim Hopper, Chief of the Hawkins Police,” he told her. She placed her hand out to shake his, the gesture seeming to surprise him a bit.

“Valerie King, everyone calls me Val. I just moved here from San Francisco less than a week ago,” she told him, her voice filled with exhaustion. He could hear it. The feeling of landing in something completely out of your depth. It made him chuckle.

“I bet you were never expecting something like this when you moved from the big city,” Hopper replied as he shook her hand. She laughed nervously, moving her braids from one side to another.

“Absolutely not,” she said to him before finally turning around to the small crowd in the house. She saw the kids and waved to them as she walked closer. She saw Nancy and Jonathan and Steve all cloistered together with Nancy in between them. She felt a small pang in her heart at the sight. She was gorgeous. Small and unscarred, undamaged. She could see why Steve was so enamored with her.

“Val! I haven’t seen you in forever! How are you,” Jonathan said as he walked over and gave her a warm hug. She had gotten to know Jonathan when she would visit during the summers but never felt particularly close to him. She had also seen Nancy but only because Val hung out with her cousin and the boys. She never said anything beyond hello to the girl so she was surprised when she also stood up and gave her a hug in greeting.

“I’ve been good. I haven’t seen you guys at school at all,” Val told them, her eyes straying over to Steve. She saw him smile warmly at her from where he stood, his arms across his chest.

“Yea, it’s been pretty crazy around here,” Nancy told her. Val nodded, wondering where to place herself. She felt heat flush her body when Steve walked over to her and placed a hand on her lower back, leading her to the side of the kitchen he had been standing in. Lucas looked at her with wide eyes before smirking at her, seeing how flushed his cousin was at the contact. She would have smacked him on the back of his head if she was close enough but Steve maintained a warm hold around her waist. She felt Nancy’s eyes burrowing into her, across her skin to where Steve’s hand rested on her hip. Val looked up at him and saw him watch the other girl, his hold tightening on her slightly.

Val felt her heart sink. He wasn’t doing this because he wanted to, was doing it to get back at Nancy. Emotions roiled through her body. Anger, sadness, loss; they all hit her at once. She refused to be used as part of payback game, but he had also become the person her age that she was closest to, the one that seemed to understand her thoughts. Even now she felt connected to him, could feel it deep in her bones and she felt the loss of his potential feelings keenly.

She remained silent as the group discussed the Upside Down, the shadow that had taken over Will and the demi-dogs. Her mind was reeling from hearing how deep everything went, but she knew deep down that she wasn’t really all that surprised by it. She wasn’t surprised by this dark alternate universe or the government’s involvement in everything. One thing she did feel was disgusted at the lengths people will go to have power, it made her skin crawl. People have died because of the whim of a few men. It sickened her to the point of wanting to puke. She had begun to take a few deep breaths, trying to calm the roiling in her stomach. Steve had noticed her change in breathing and glanced down at her. He saw the color drain from her lips, her eyes wide and full of sadness and fear. He bent down slightly so that his lips were close to her ear, making sure she was the only one that heard his words.

“Are you alright,” he whispered. She didn’t look at him as she nodded, the soft sigh of her exhale leaving her lips.

“Do you need fresh air,” he asked her, his arm tightening it’s hold even more. He enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. It felt right. More right than Nancy did. It didn’t escape his notice the way Nancy watched them. He felt like he could see some jealousy in her eyes and he felt vindicated, but it didn’t change his growing feelings for the young woman in his arms right now. He knew Nancy had prepared him for Val, changed him into a better person, changed him into someone worthy of her.

“I’m ok,” she whispered back, her hand unconsciously going to the one that he had on her waist, her fingers interlacing with his. Her hand was so warm and comforting. It was a tether to this reality. He was at peace despite the chaos that was reigning around them.

~0~0~0~

They had been broken up into teams. Jonathan and Nancy went with Joyce to exorcise the shadow from Will; Hopper went with El to close the portal to the upside down; and she was left with Steve to baby sit and make sure the kids didn’t get into any trouble. She watched the younger ones as they scattered throughout the house. Lucas spoke softly to Max, making Val smile. She watched Dustin who sat quietly on his own and her smile fell. She watched the way he looked longingly at the redhead and her heart hurt for him. Realizing the person you like cares for someone else never gets easy, no matter how many times it happens. She also watched as Mike paced around the house, agitated about being kept back. She didn’t know what to say to help him, especially with his sister leaving. She decided to tackle the Dustin situation first. It was something she was much more familiar with.

“Hey,” Val said softly as she sat beside him at the table. He replied back but it was soft and he refused to look at her, much different from the normal gusto he usually greeted her with.

“You know, I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” she told him. She smiled when his head popped up, his eyes wide with shock at her statement.

“What? But you’re one of the coolest people ever. Who wouldn’t want to be with you,” he asked, his tone incredulous. She smiled warmly at him, unable to hold back the laugh that seeped out of her. She glanced over at Steve who was moving the dead demi-dog from earlier out of the living room and into the kitchen.

“If I like a guy, no matter how cool I am or how pretty I am, if he doesn’t see me in a romantic way then that’s just the way it is. He can’t help how he doesn’t feel no more than I can help how I do feel,” Val explained, placing an arm around Dustin’s shoulders, pulling him close to her. Her chin rested on the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

“What do you do when that happens,” Dustin asked, his voice slightly muffled by her shirt.

“You try to move on. You be their friend if you can. And you especially don’t destroy the relationships you already have because you’re jealous. Girlfriends, boyfriends, whatever; they can come and go, but friends can last a lifetime if you let it,” Val said before finally releasing him. Dustin looked at her, a smile on his face but sadness still in his eyes. She hoped that her words gave him some comfort though.

“Also, whatever crap Steve said don’t listen to it,” Val said loudly, smiling when Steve glanced at them from where he was still trying to figure out where to put the demi-dog body.

“Hey! I give great advice,” Steve told them, his face full of offense.

“You don’t even know what we’re talking about,” Val replied, an eyebrow arching. His heart began to thump hard against his chest. For whatever reason that arched eyebrow made his blood race. Val tilted her head, a curious look coming over her features. He simply smirked at her before finally replying to her words.

“It doesn’t matter what you’re talking about; I always give great advice no matter what,” he told her, hearing the scoff leave her plump lips.

“Like I said Dustin, whatever advice he gave you earlier, don’t listen to it. I’m sure it’s as ridiculous as he is,” she said to the young man sitting beside her. Dustin smiled at the two older teens, seeing how they interacted with one another. He could tell they liked each other a lot but for whatever reason haven’t acted upon these feelings. He pushed these thoughts aside as he saw Steve begin to lift the dead demi-dog, looking peeved at Dustin.

“Explain to me why we’re putting this thing in the fridge,” Steve began, rolling his eyes as he looked around and saw that he was the only one doing anything again, “Or rather why am I putting this thing in the fridge?”

“This is a scientific discovery,” Dustin defended as he stood up and walked over to the refrigerator, looking at the demi-dog in Steve’s arms, “We can’t just bury it like some common animal.”

“Alright then open the door,” Steve said, his tone full of exasperation, his arms starting to lower in exhaustion. Dustin took longer than he wanted him to, “Hurry up and open the door!”

“Alright, I’m opening it,” Dustin replied, finally opening the door wide enough for Steve to shove the creature into the Byers’s refrigerator, grunting with the effort of keeping the body inside. Val stayed at the table, looking around the room. Once the disgusting thing had been put away it turned solemn once again, none of them knowing what to do while they waited for the other two groups to get back. Val stood up and walked over to Steve and Dustin, images from earlier today flying through her mind. The flirting at the junkyard, him wrapping his arm around her waist, comforting her, treating her like she was special in front of everyone. In front of Nancy. The way he stood in front of her and Dustin as they waited in anticipation for the demi-dog to attack even though he knew she could defend herself if she needed to. Everything pointed to him wanting her, but she couldn’t shake the doubts in her mind.

“Can we talk,” she said softly, ignoring the wide eyes that Dustin gave them. Steve seemed to straighten, his eyes also wide but also bright with happiness and nervousness. She hoped the look in his eyes meant what she thought it did.

“Sure. Let’s go outside,” he said softly back, grabbing her hand as his led her to the back yard, away from the young teens that they were watching. She felt a small chill in the air, her chest constricting and stomach flipping with nervousness as he looked at her with warm green eyes.

“You need to stop this,” Val said to him, her heart clenching at her words. They were not what she was planning on saying at all, but now that her mouth and brain started her down this path she had to finish it.

“I need to stop what,” Steve asked, confusion coloring his features, hurt bleeding into his eyes at her tone.

“Whatever you’re doing with me. You need to stop,” Val replied, taking a deep breath to steady herself but it didn’t work. Her hands began to shake and she could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes.

“Valerie, please explain to me what’s going on. I honestly don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me,” he told her, a hand running through his hair. She suddenly had the urge to run her fingers through it herself, but she had to stay strong. Her resolve could not break.

“The flirting, the hand holding, the arm around the waist. It needs to stop,” she said, the words tumbling out in one breath.

“But,” Steve began but Val cut him off, one hand clenching into a fist as she looked at him.

“Look, I know that you still care a lot about Nancy. But I refuse to be used as a way to get payback. I’m not some toy,” Val told him, her words harsh and thick with emotion as she tried to hold back the tears. Steve looked at her with wide eyes, understanding and hurt reaching his features.

“I’m not using you as payback for Nancy,” he replied, his voice soft, the sadness and hurt in his eyes breaking Val’s heart. It was hurt that she had put there, the guilt was becoming overwhelming.

“I see the way you look at her Steve,” she nearly shouted back. Her emotions were a tangle as she listened to his words and rationalize how she felt. Doubt had crept in and it was rooted deep inside her, overriding anything else that was happening.

“Of course I look at her a certain way! She was my girlfriend, and I loved her and she broke my heart! That doesn’t mean I’m using you as a way to either get her back or to make her pay for what she did to me. She didn’t even do anything really,” Steve said to her, his voice fervent, hoping beyond all hope that Val would understand what he’s trying to convey, that despite his lingering feelings for Nancy, the feelings he was developing for Val were real too.

“And I’m just supposed to believe that,” Val hissed, the words shocking him to his core. He was upset and angry at the accusation but that’s when he saw it. Her fear. The fear of being used, of ending up believing in him and having that belief tarnished. The fear of being vulnerable with him. Seeing her fear was something that he could understand because he had felt it to once, he still did, but that fear has been able to turn to courage. He suddenly wrapped his hand around her fist, gently stepping towards her. He could feel her hand shaking as he opened her palm up, threading his fingers through hers. He smiled softly when she didn’t step or pull away from him.

“I wasn’t a good guy before I met Nancy, even after I met Nancy I was still a shithead,” Steve began, taking a deep breath, “And we’ve only known each other for barely a week, so I can understand your hesitation and your doubt. But you do something to me Val. You make me feel warm, and strong, and safe. We don’t know each other very well but whenever I’m around you I feel like I’ve known you my entire life. And to be honest, that feeling absolutely terrifies me,” they softly chuckled at his words before he continued, “But I wanted to know, if after all this is over and we go back to being normal teenagers, if you would go out with me sometime?”

The silence was thick as they both waited for what she was going to say. Her heart soared at his words and she felt some of her fears melt. Some remained, but his words pushed them back down enough to where only happiness remained.

“I’m sorry,” she said in a whisper, embarrassment filling her realizing how she sounded earlier.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Steve began but then a smirk began to spread over his lips, “But if you still wanted to make it up to me you could say yes.”

“I was going to but since you’re blackmailing me I don’t think I will,” she told him, her face serious. She could tell his words surprised and hurt him and she laughed when he looked slightly like a wounded puppy and began to pull away from her, “Steve, I was joking. I would love to go out on a date with you!”

“Really,” he asked, his face splitting into a smile. She smiled widely back.

“Really really,” she replied, sighing in relief as he enveloped her in his arms. They stood like that for a moment, basking in each other’s warmth and affection. Soon the world seemed to slow around them, the sounds of the forest behind them disappearing and they were in their own little world where only they existed.

“We should go back inside before the kids do something stupid,” Steve murmured but he made no move to let her go. She buried her face in his chest, not ready to leave the comfort of his arms.

“Just a moment longer,” she said into his chest, her words vibrating through his body. He felt his skin tingle and he began to run his hands up and down her back, coming achingly close to her bottom. Val seemed to be braver than him and actually slid her hands down, cupping both cheeks in both hands.

“Is this ok,” she whispered in his ear, giving a light nibble on his ear lobe. He felt heat pulsate through him, landing deep below his navel.

“Anything you did would be ok with me doll. Especially this,” he said to her, his voice low and husky, his lips grazing her own ear. He could see the mischief in her eyes in the pale light from their makeshift interrogation room and the moon. She pulled his hips closer to hers, a smile lifting her lips when he released a small groan. He lowered his head towards hers, his lips barely a breath away from hers. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her. But he also wanted to do things different this time and that feeling was enough to pull away from her, no matter how good she made him feel and how reluctant they were to now be apart.

“Come on babe. We now doubly need to make sure that those shits didn’t do anything stupid,” Steve said suddenly, pulling away from her but took her hand in his. He could see the confusion and hurt begin to slide into her features and he stopped to place a hand on her cheek, rubbing gentle circles into her cheek.

“I want to kiss you so badly,” he admitted, his breath leaving him, “And other things too. But I want to take you out on a date first. I want to treat you right. I want to be better this time. I want to be the type of guy you deserve and would be proud of.”

Val felt her face soften at his words, her heart swelling with the care he wanted to treat her with, “Alright. We’ll wait. But you’re already a guy that I can be proud of. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here right now.” His smile took her breath away and she was filled with the happiness that she was the one to put it there.With their hands still clasped together she pulled him back into the house.

“Come on. I’m sure they’re wondering what’s taking us so long,” Val said to him, pulling him into the house. Val could hear the sounds of a car pulling up, as could Steve. They glanced at each other as they stepped back into the house to the living room, finding the kids sitting on the couch peeking through the curtains.

“Who is it,” Val asked, her heart beginning to thump with nervousness. It could be anyone from Hopper or Joyce to the government, and the government was the last thing she wanted to interact with right now.

“It’s Billy,” Lucas said as they all turned back to sit in the couch, hiding from Billy’s sight.

“He can’t know I’m here,” Max whispered, fear clear on her face. Steve stared at Max for a moment, a hard look coming over his face. He turned towards Val and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll take care of it. Stay in here,” Steve told her. Val gave him an incredulous look, eyeing him up and down and crossing her arms before turning her head away from him. He felt the temperature drop between them and knew he said something wrong.

“What did I say,” he asked, frustration and confusion hitting him all at once. He tiredly ran a hand through his hair, waiting for Val’s response.

“Val hates it when guys treat her like she’s breakable,” Lucas piped in before Val could say anything. Understanding fell over Steve’s features and turned Val towards him.

“I’m not trying to protect you doll. You’re my last line of defense between him and Max and these kids. I know you can handle yourself,” Steve told her.

“Go handle your man business,” Val replied, a small smile crept onto her features. Steve nodded and swaggered out of the house into the driveway where Billy got out of his car, a cigarette in his mouth. Val walked up beside the couch at the window, peeking through the curtain with the kids.

“Am I dreaming, or is that you Harrington,” she heard Billy call from the door of his car.

“Yea, it’s me, don’t cream your pants,” Steve said as he walked down the steps of the porch just in front of Billy.

She watches as Billy takes his leather jacket off and tosses it to the side, the cigarette still in his mouth. Her heart began to thump as they all silently watched the showdown that was happening.

“What are you doing here amigo,” Billy asked, the word amigo making Val snort in derision. The kids all turned towards her, fingers to their lips to indicate silence. She gave them apologetic looks, smirking when they looked back at the drama happening in the driveway.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Steve replied, Val barely being able to make out the words the closer the two young men got to one another. Val began to shake her leg, the nervousness beginning to creep out of her in waves. She saw Billy glance over, and her belly dropped.

“Guys, get down, he can see you,” Val hissed. Lucas glanced at her before turning back to the scene in front of him.

“No he can’t. He would have done something by now,” Lucas said softly back. Val groaned, moving towards him and Max.

“Max, you need to get out of the window. Right now,” Val said, and just in that moment they see Billy and Steve look in their direction through the window. Val could feel her eyes widen as Max’s breath skipped in fear. The kids drop down into the couch, away from further sight. Val remained in the window, watching as Steve turned back around to face Billy.

“Shit,” she yelled as Steve was pushed down onto the ground and kicked in the stomach, Billy tossing his cigarette to the side as he made his way towards the house.

“Get away from the window,” Val told them, moving them to the center foyer, Max and Lucas standing behind her. He quickly entered through the front door, a smirk on his face at the sight of her and Lucas beside Max.

“Well well well, look at what we have here. Val King and Lucas Sinclair,” Billy said as he slammed the door behind him. He strutted up to them, a dark look in his eyes.

“I thought I told you to stay away from him Max,” Billy told her, his voice threatening.

“Go away Billy. Today’s really not a good day for this,” Val said, moving to stand in front of Max, guarding her from his sight. He looked up at Val, his eyes gliding over her, making her feel slimy before turning his eyes back to Max.

“You disobeyed me, and you know what happens when you disobey me,” Billy said, his voice just above a whisper, “I break things.” In a flash Billy had Lucas’s jacket in his hands, pushing him up against the wall, the kids beginning to shout. Val could feel her blood drain from her face, only leaving cold as she walked over to them.

  
“I said get off of me,” Lucas grunted out before kneeing Billy in the groin, making Billy release him. Val stood in front of her cousin then, the coldness escaping, only leaving the fire of her fury.

“You think I don’t know your game Hargrove,” Val hissed as she sent a punch to his gut. Billy bent over, before straightening again, his chest puffed out in a staunch show of masculinity.

“I don’t hit women. Even if they’re like you,” Billy replied, his jaw tight with anger.

“Like me? What? Do you mean black,” Val asked sarcastically before sending another punch to his gut. He took another step back, his eyes widening maniacally.

“You are so dead,” he stated before shouting, “You are so dead!” Val smirked at him as Steve entered the house. Steve placed a hand on Billy’s shoulder, turning the shorter man towards him.

“No, you are,” Steve said before sending a swift punch to Billy’s face. Steve shook out his hand, Billy laughing wildly, a small stream of blood leaving his nose. Val glanced to the side of her, seeing Lucas become enfolded in the arms of his best friends as they took him away from immediate danger.

“Looks like you got some fire in you yet huh,” Billy sold Steve loudly, his mullet now sticking out in all directions, reminding everyone of a crazed man. Steve glanced to Val to make sure she was safe before directing his attention back to Billy.

“I’ve been waiting to meet this King Steve everyone has been telling me so much about,” Billy said as he stepped into Steve’s space once more.

“Get out,” Steve said in a low voice, a soft push to Billy’s chest. The silence was deafening as Billy backed up minutely. Val could hear her heart thumping as they all waited in anticipation for Billy’s next move. Billy swung for Steve’s head, Steve ducking down just fast enough to avoid it before Steve came up and hit Billy in the face again, knocking Billy back into the kitchen behind him. Dustin began to cheer Steve on, Val remaining silent and vigilant. Billy laughed, blood now filling his mouth as Steve swung at his face again, the voices of the kids filling the air as they cheered Steve on. Steve punched again, knocking Billy back into the counter. Steve punched again, right into Billy’s nose, Billy still laughing, the sound of it chilling Val’s bones.

There was another pause before Billy grabbed a plate and hit Steve in the face with it, the sound of the porcelain joining the shocked voices of the kids, the shards spraying everywhere. Billy stalked over to Steve, getting a hit in his face, Steve becoming even more disoriented from the hit after the plate to his face. Steve finally stood straight and made eye contact with Val who took one step forward towards them. He shook his head, telling her to stay back before Billy grabbed Steve by the shoulders.

“No one tells me what to do,” Billy told him, punctuating his words with a head butt. Steve fell to the ground, Billy climbing on top of him, punch after punch landing on Steve’s face. Billy began to shout down at the other teen, his words incomprehensible. Val couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Billy’s shirt by the shoulders and pulled him off of Steve. Billy rolled away, Val now leaning over Steve’s prone body on the floor. Val quickly slid over to Billy, landing an uppercut to his jaw.

“You need therapy Billy,” Val said, breathing heavily with the strain of punching Billy on her knees. She hadn’t realized how close she had gotten until he had wrapped his hand around her throat. He gently squeezed, bringing her face centimeters within his. She could see the blood drip down his nose, the red filling his mouth. They stared into each other’s eyes, Val wondering if he would choke her, but he hadn’t yet, just applied a light pressure. It was a threat.

“You’re worthless,” Billy hissed, “You and your cousin.”

“We’re not,” Val said, her voice confident as she spoke in a low tone, “But I think you feel like you are. Get help Billy.”

“I don’t need help,” he told her, but she could see the pain in his eyes. The pain he hid behind the wildness and the anger. Val saw Max, the syringe from when Will was in the lab in her hand. Val’s face showed nothing as she watched Max come up behind Billy and sink it into the soft skin of his neck. Billy looked wide eyed at Val as Max pushed the sedative into his system. Val felt Billy’s hand go lax, his body dropping down as the drugs took control of his system. Val immediately went back to Steve, placing a gentle hand on his cheek, worry washing over her as the bruises on Steve’s face darkened with bruises and cuts.

“From here on out you’re going to leave me an my friends alone, do you understand,” Max asked. Val looked over and saw Steve’s bat in her hands. Billy cackled from the floor, ignoring Max’s words. There was a large thunk as she hit the floor with the bat, the nails digging into the wood. Billy stopped cackling as he looked down, seeing the bat had barely missed his crotch.

“I said do you understand,” Max asked again, waiting for his response. He nodded before his eyes rolled back into his head. Max grabbed his keys and looked over at Val and Steve.

“Let’s go to the caves,” Max said to the group, Mike looking excited at her words at finally being able to help El and Will.

“Help me take Steve,” Val said, standing up and placing her arms underneath Steve’s shoulders, Dustin and Lucas taking his legs and taking him out of the house.

“You know my car is bigger right,” Val said as they made their way to the Camaro, the group briefly glancing at the Val’s car before continuing to Billy’s. Steve groans out Val’s name before falling back into unconsciousness, making the older girl give him a soft smile.

  
“Yea, but this is gonna be way more fun,” Max replied, a mischievous smile on her face. They all helped place Steve in the car, most of his upper body laying on Val, his face near her jaw, his haggard breathing tickling her skin as she sits in the back with Mike and Dustin.

“Wait, I need to drive,” Val said, moving to get out of the car but Max gave her a wide-eyed begging look.

“Can I do it? Please,” Max asked, the keys clutched tightly in her hand. Val stares at her hard, knowing that her taking over the car was the right thing to do.

“Fuck it, yea, you can drive,” Val relented, sighing in exhaustion, “But grab a first aid kit. Steve is gonna need it.” Max whoops as she gets into the driver’s seat, leaving Lucas to run and grab the kit. Mike and Dustin remembered all of the other materials they would need to for their journey and ran back into the house with Lucas grabbing Steve's bat, goggles and scarves for everyone, even some lighters and gasoline to burn everything.  When they got back they hopped into the car, barely being able to close the door as Max put the it in reverse, the tires screeching away down the driveway into the dark.


End file.
